Footage For Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Beauty and the Grizzly Bear
Here is a list of footage for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Beauty and the Grizzly Bear. Movie Used *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear (uranimated18's version) Clips Used *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Quest For Camelot *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Alice in Wonderland *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Sword in the Stone *A Bug's Life *Cats Don't Dance *The Wizard of Oz *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Duck Dodgers *Regular Show *Home on the Range *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Winx Club *The Princess and the Frog *The Black Cauldron *The Emperor's New Groove *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Lady and the Tramp *Frozen *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Mulan *Total Drama Island *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Stoked! *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Pinocchio *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Anastasia *Cinderella *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *The Road to El Dorado *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Wild Kratts *The Aristocats *Peter Pan *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *101 Dalmatians *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Fantasia *Dinosaur *Dumbo *Bambi *The Tigger Movie *The Jungle Book *Rio 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Great Mouse Detective *Sleeping Beauty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Saludos Amigos *Pocahontas *Tangled *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Robin Hood Footage (Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage) (Cartoon Network Films and Shows) Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas I Am Weasel (Series) (Season 1) #This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #I.R. on Sun #Deep Sea Tour #I.R. Gentlemans #I Are Big Star #Power of Odor #Ping Pong at Sea #Disease Fiesta #I.R. Plant Life #I Am Ambassador #Law of Gravity #Happy Baboon Holidays #I. Architect (Season 2) #I.R. Mommy #I Am Deity #I Am Crybaby #I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Queen of Denile #I Are Music Man #I Am My Lifetime #I.R. Pixie Fairy #I.R. Ice Fisher #I.R. Role Model #I.R. In Wrong Cartoon #My Friend, the Smart Banana #I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Time Weasel #The Hole #I Stand Corrected #I Am Bush Pilot #Dessert Island #Unsinkable I.R. #I Am Vampire #Honey, I Are Home #Driver's Sped #A Tree Story #I.R. Do #I Are Good Dog #He Said, He Said. (Season 4) #Enemy Camp #I Am Clichéd #I Are Gladiator #Revolutionary Weasel #I Are Ghost #The Magnificent Motorbikini #I Am Hairstylist #I Am Whale Captain #Dream Weasel #The Baboon's Paw #The Sackless Games #Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5) #I Are Terraformer! #I Am Viking #The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel #The Fairy Godfather #I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel! #Baboon Man and Boy Weasel #I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike #The Sorcerer's a Dentist #The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel #My Blue Hiney #Mission: Stupid #Back to School #I Am a Artiste #Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop #Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame #I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel #Troo Storee #Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt #I Am Dragon Slayer #I Are Legend Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Disney Films *Zootopia (2016) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *The Aristocats *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Disney Villains Revenge *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Seven Wise Dwarfs Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Spongebob Squarepants Footage (Episodes) #Ripped Pants #SB-129 #Texas #Graveyard Shift #Something Smell #Wormy #Dying for Pie #Jellyfishing #F.U.N #Club SpongeBob #Scaredy Pants #Imitation Krabs #Frankendoodle #I Was a Teenage Gary #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #My Pretty Seahorse #Idiot Box #Gary Takes a Bath #Hooky #Life of Crime #Pickles #No Free Rides #Sailor Mouth #No Weenies Allowed #Jellyfish Jam #The Algae's Always Greener #Shanghaied #Party Pooper Pants #Hall Monitor #I Had an Accident #Valentine's Day #Just One Bite #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Tea at the Treedome #The Paper #Born Again Krabs #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Plankton! #Boating School #Suds #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #The Chaperone #Bubble Buddy #Your Shoe's Untied #Prehibernation Week #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Big Pink Loser #Opposite Day #Squirrel Jokes #Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Dumped #Bossy Boots #The Bully #Sleepy Time #Squidville #Christmas Who? #Procrastination #Snowball Effect #Survival of the Idiots #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Chocolate with Nuts #As Seen on TV #Pizza Delivery #Squeaky Boots #The Fry Cook Games #Bubblestand #Squid's Day Off #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler #Pranks a Lot #Artist Unknown #Grandma's Kisses #Krusty Love #Krab Borg #The Smoking Peanut #Ugh #Nature Pants #Fools in April #I'm with Stupid #Patty Hype #Squid on Strike #The Great Snail Race #Plankton's Army #Squilliam Returns #SpongeGuard on Duty #Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Walking Small #Pressure #Jellyfish Hunter #Nasty Patty #Doing Time #Clams #Krusty Krab Training Video #Can You Spare a Dime? #Missing Identity #Krabby Land #Wet Painters #New Student Starfish #Mid-Life Crustacean #The Camping Episode #Home Sweet Pineapple, #Band Geeks, #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #Ripped Pants #Sandy's Rocket #Culture Shock #MuscleBob BuffPants #Employee of the Month #Fear of a Krabby Patty #Shell of a Man #Arrgh! #Neptune's Spatula #One Krabs Trash #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Karate Choppers #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Ripped Pants #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Karate Choppers #Gary Takes a Bath #Jellyfish Hunter #The Fry Cook Games #Club SpongeBob #Plankton's Army #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Have You Seen This Snail? #The Lost Mattress #Krabs vs. Plankton #Good Neighbors #Skill Crane #The Great Snail Race #Dunces and Dragons, #Selling Out #Funny Pants #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Enemy In-Law #Patrick SmartPants #Karate Island #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host #Wishing You Well #New Leaf #All That Glitters #Whale of a Birthday #Once Bitten #Chimps Ahoy #Bummer Vacation #Wigstruck #That's No Lady #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook #Night Light #Rise and Shine #Waiting #Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies #Boat Smarts #Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs #Krabs à La Mode #Roller Cowards #Bucket Sweet Bucket #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Atlantis SquarePantis #Money Talks #SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget #Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Sponge #Sing a Song of Patrick #Picture Day #To Love a Patty #A Flea in Her Dome #Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob #Le Big Switch #The Donut of Shame #BlackJack #Blackened Sponge #Pest of the West #The Krusty Plate #Pat No Pay #The Inmates of Summer #To Save a Squirrel #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #Goo Goo Gas #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants #Spongicus #Suction Cup Symphony #House Fancy #Krabby Road #Penny Foolish #Nautical Novice #Not Normal #Gone #SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One #A Life in a Day #Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward #No Nose Knows #Patty Caper #Plankton's Regular #Tea at the Treedome #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Culture Shock #Karate Choppers #Graveyard Shift #The Algae's Always Greener #Just One Bite #No Weenies Allowed #Roller Cowards, Christmas Who? #Help Wanted #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #Squid's Visit #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Boating Buddies #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party, Grooming Gary #Truth or Square #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Dear Vikings #Ditchin' #Pineapple Fever #Chum Caverns #Grandpappy the Pirate #Cephalopod Lodge #Shuffleboarding #Professor Squidward #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Pet or Pests #Komputer Overload #Gullible Pants #Overbooked #No Hat for Pat #Toy Store of Doom #The Clash of Triton #Sand Castles in the Sand #Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme #Single Cell Anniversary #Tentacle-Vision #I ♥ Dancing #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom #Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain #Trenchbillies #Sponge-Cano! #The Curse of the Hex #The Great Patty Caper #Growth Spout #Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy #The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge 91xRyemT7RL. SY445 #Boating Buddies #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Penny Foolish #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful #A Pal for Gary #Yours, Mine and Mine #Kracked Krabs #A Day Without Tears #Summer Job #Krabby Road #Krusty Krushers #The Card #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party #Grooming Gary #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Patrick's Staycation #Walking the Plankton #Mooncation #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Frozen Face-Off #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Help Wanted #Employee of the Month #Pizza Delivery #Ripped Pants #MuscleBob BuffPants #Texas #Boating School #Walking Small #Ghoul Fools #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #Ghost Host #Born Again Krabs #Arrgh! #Your Shoe's Untied #Money Talks #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #Squid Defense #The Way of the Sponge #House Sittin' for Sandy #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom #Squirrel Record #Extreme Spots, Face Freeze! #Demolition Doofus #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Squid #Restraining SpongeBob #The Googly Artiste #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #Squidward in Clarinetland #Barnacle Face #Hello Bikini Bottom! #Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Earworm, Bubble Troubles #Pet Sitter Pat #Bubble Buddy Returns #The Abrasive Side #Big Pink Loser, The Secret Box #I'm With Stupid #New Student Starfish #Patrick SmartPants #That's No Lady #Driven to Tears #The Gift of Gum #Karate Star #Big Sister Sam #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #The Googly Artiste #Pet Sitter Pat #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #Gramma's Secret Recipe #The Cent of Money #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Big Sister Sam #Perfect Chemistry #SpongeBob You're Fired #Neptune's Spatula #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #The Original Fry Cook #Le Big Switch #Model Sponge #Employee of the Month #Bossy Boots #Krusty Dogs #License to Milkshake #Help Wanted #Wet Painters #Krusty Krab Training Video #Pizza Delivery #Extreme Spots #The Fry Cook Games #Karate Choppers #A Friendly Game #Jellyfishing #Demolition Doofus #Shuffleboarding #Krusty Krushers #A Life in a Day #The Hot Shot #Prehibernation Week #MuscleBob BuffPants #Jellyfish Hunter #Sailor Mouth #Pressure #The Secret Box #Bossy Boots #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #The Masterpiece #Whelk Attack #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #Gary in Love, One Coarse Meal #You Don't Know Sponge #Tunnel of Glove #New Fish in Town #Love That Squid #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #The Masterpiece #You Don't Know Sponge #InSPONGEiac #The Good Krabby Name #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Planet of the Jellyfish #Whelk Attack #Eek, an Urchin! #Don't Look Now #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! #Hide and Then What Happens? #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #The Play's the Thing #Rodeo Daze #The Abrasive Side #Earworm #Patrick-Man! #Mermaid Man Begins #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob #Jailbreak! #Plankton's Pet #Evil Spatula #Séance Shméance #Little Yellow Book #Yeti Krabs #Safe Deposit Krabs #Home Sweet Rubble #Rock Bottom, Roller Cowards #The Abrasive Side #Tunnel of Glove #Glove World R.I.P. #Are You Happy Now? #Squiditis #Bumper to Bumper #Gary's New Toy #Kenny the Cat #Home Sweet Rubble #Mermaid Man Begins #The Way of the Sponge #For Here or to Go #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Pull Up a Barrel #Company Picnic #Tutor Sauce #What's Eating Patrick? #Lost in Bikini Bottom #License to Milkshake #The Executive Treatment #Sanctuary! #SpongeBob LongPants #Larry's Gym #Squid Baby #Squid Plus One #The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #Married to Money #The Fish Bowl #Patrick! The Game #Patrick-Man! #Gary's New Toy #License to Milkshake #Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book #Bumper to Bumper #Jailbreak! #Evil Spatula #Kenny the Cat #Yeti Krabs #Sharks vs. Pods #Lame and Fortune #Sandy's Nutmare #CopyBob DittoPants #Mall Girl Pearl, Sold! #Two Thumbs Down #Bulletin Board #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #SpongeBob's Place #Krusty Katering #Food Con Castaways #Mutiny on the Krusty #Pineapple Invasion #Unreal Estate (Movies) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out of Water The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News Johnny Bravo (Pilots) #Johnny Bravo (pilot) #Jungle Boy in Mr. Monkeyman #Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women (Season 1) #Super Duped/Bungled in the Jungle/Bearly Enough Time! #The Sensitive Male/Bravo Dooby Doo #Date with an Antelope/Did You See a Bull Run by Here?/Cookie Crisis #I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/'Twas the Night #Blarney Buddies/Over the Hump/Johnny Meets Farrah #Hip Hop Flop/Talk to Me, Baby/Blanky Hanky Panky #Beach Blanket Bravo/The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Much/Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys #Substitute Teacher/A Wolf in Chick's Clothing/Intensive Care #Jumbo Johnny/The Perfect Gift/Bravo, James Bravo #Going Batty/Berry the Butler/Red Faced in the White House #The Man Who Cried 'Clown!'/Johnny, Real Good/Little Talky Tabitha! #Johnny Bravo Meets Adam West/Under the Big Flop/Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond (Season 2) #Bikini Space Planet/Moby Jerk/A Gel for Johnny #Johnny, Get Your Tutu/Johnny's Inferno/Forest Chump #Karma Krisis/A Star Is Bruised/The Prince and the Pinhead #Claws!/Cover Boy/To Helga and Back #Endless Bummer/Jailbird Johnny/Bravo 13 #Doomates/Johnny's Telethon/Johnny's Guardian Angel #I, Fly/Schnook of the North/Charm School Johnny #Johnny and the Beanstalk/A Boy and His Bird/Ape Is Enough #Panic in Jerky Town/Alien Confidential/Mama's New Boyfriend #Man with the Golden Gut/Welcome Back, Bravo/Aunt Katie's Farm #A League of His Own/Johnny Goes to Camp/Buffoon Lagoon #Brave New Johnny/Witless/Carl Be Not Proud S2, Ep12 #El Bravo Magnifico/Johnny-O and Juliet/Clan of the Cave Boob #Galaxy Boy Johnny/Damien's Day Out/Noir Johnny #Hail to the Chump/A Fool for Sister Sarah/Days of Blunder #Pop Art Johnny/Dude Ranch Doofus/A Cake Too Far #Look Who's Drooling/Law and Disorder/Tooth or Consequences #The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo/Rashomoron/Free Pookey #Good Knight Johnny/Balloon Platoon/The Clueless Kid #Yukon Yutz/Prep School Johnny/Send in the Clones #Loch Ness Johnny/Den Mother Johnny/Quo Doofus #As I Lay Hiccupping/Marine Maroon/Thunder God Johnny (Season 3) #Luke Perry's Guide to Love/In the Line of Johnny/Fugitive Johnny #Virtual Johnny/Hold That Schmoe/Hunted #Candidate Johnny/Johnny B. Badd/Air Bravo #Scoop Bravo/The Incredible Shrinking Johnny/Backdaft #The Johnny Bravo Affair/Biosphere Johnny/Spa Spaz #Fool for a Day/In Your Dreams/Some Like It Stupid #Dental Hijinks/Little Red Riding Johnny/Pouch Potato #Jurassic Dork/Mascot Academy/Full Metal Johnny #Johnny on Ice!/Robo-Mama/20,000 Leagues Over My Head #I Dream of Johnny/One Angry Bravo/Carnival of the Darned #A Walk on the Stupid Side/Lone Star Bravo/Toy Boy Johnny #The Great Bunny Book Ban/Enter the Chipmunk/Frankenbravo #Lord of the Links/Bootman/Freudian Dip #Lodge Brother Johnny/Chain Gang Johnny/Lumberjack Johnny #Auteur! Auteur!/Runaway Train/A Reject Runs Through It #A Johnny Bravo Christmas #The Island of Mrs. Morceau/The Colour of Mustard/Third Dork from the Sun #The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project/I.Q. Johnny/Get Stinky #It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo! (Season 4) #Johnny Goes to Hollywood #Traffic Troubles/My Funny Looking Friend #Win an El Toro Guapo/Witch-ay Woman #Home Alone #Mini JB/Back from the Future #Non, Oui Oui Pour Johnny/That's Entertainment #Get Shovelized/T Is for Trouble #Gray Matters/Double Vision #It's a Magical Life/The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon #The Time of My Life/Run Johnny Run #Wilderness Protection Program/A Page Right Out of History #Some Walk by Night/Adam West Date-O-Rama #Johnny Makeover/Back on Shaq Winnie the Pooh (Movies) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Halloween Heffalump Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Season 1) *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Donkey for a Day/Friend, In Deed *There's No Camp Like Home/Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes/Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window *Gone with the Wind/Nothing But the Tooth *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny/Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender/Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok/Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties/The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero/Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal/Fish Out of Water *Lights Out/Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore/Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper/The Old Switcheroo (Season 2) *Me and My Shadow/To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot/Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble/Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress/The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?/Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet/Fast Friends *Pooh Moon/Caws and Effect (Season 3) *Oh, Bottle/Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh/Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh?/Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday/Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *To Bee or Not to Bee/April Pooh *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher/Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue/A Bird in the Hand (Season 4) *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble/The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away/To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry/Owl's Well That Ends Well Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Slappy Squirrel Footage #Main Title (nonspeaking) #The Monkey Song (nonspeaking) #Nighty-Night Toon (supporting) #Slappy Squirrel Intro #Slappy Goes Walnuts #Taming of the Screwy (cameo) #Episode 8 - Bumbie's Mom #Episode 13 - Little Old Slappy From Pasadena #Episode 16 - Hurray for Slappy #Episode 22 - Guardin' the Garden #Episode 27 - I Got Yer Can #Episode 35 - Baghdad Cafe #Episode 36 - Critical Condition & The Three Muska-Warners (cameo) #Episode 37 - Broadcast Nuissance (cameo that wasn't shown in the censored version) #Episode 38 - Spellbound (cameo) #Episode 40 - The Slapper #Episode 41 - Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter #Episode 45 - ...And Justice for Slappy #Episode 46 - Turkey Jerky (silent cameo) #Episode 49 - A Christmas Plotz (Cameo) #Episode 50 - Twas the Day Before Christmas #Episode 51 - Frontier Slappy #Episode 58 - Oh Oh Ethel (pre-theme sketch) & Smell Ya Later #Episode 59 - Woodstock Slappy #Episode 62 - Scare Happy Slappy & MacBeth (cameo) #Episode 64 - No Face Like Home #Episode 70 - Nutcracker Slappy #Episode 71 - Three Tenors and You're Out #Episode 72 - Rest in Pieces #Episode 73 - Gimme a Break #Episode 74 - Method to Her Madness #Episode 78 - The Sound Of Warners (Cameo) #Episode 79 - My Mother the Squirrel #Episode 81 - Soccer Coach Slappy #Episode 83 - One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock #Episode 92 - Dot The Macademia Nut (cameo) and Bully for Skippy #Episode 97 - The Sunshine Squirrels #Episode 98 - The Christmas Tree Codename: Kids Next Door #Operation: C.A.M.P. #Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. #Operation: S.I.X. Ren and Stimpy Pilot #Big House Blues Season 1 #Stimpy's Big Day / The Big Shot #Robin Höek / Nurse Stimpy #Space Madness / The Boy Who Cried Rat #Fire Dogs / The Littlest Giant #Marooned / Untamed World #Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention Season 2 #In the Army / Powdered Toast Man #Ren's Toothache #Out West / Rubber Nipple Salesmen #Sven Hoek #Haunted House / Mad Dog Hoek #Big Baby Scam / Dog Show #Son of Stimpy #Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Fake Dad #The Great Outdoors / The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball #Stimpy's Fan Club #A Visit To Anthony #The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen Season 3 #To Salve And Salve Not / A Yard Too Far #Circus Midgets / No Pants Today #Ren's Pecs / An Abe Divided #Stimpy's Cartoon Show #Lair Of The Lummox #Jimminy Lummox / Bass Masters #Ren's Retirement #Jerry the Bellybutton Elf / Road Apples #Hard Times for Haggis #Eat My Cookies / Ren's Bitter Half Season 4 #Hermit Ren #The House of Next Tuesday / A Friend in Your Face! #Blazing Entrails / Lumber Jerks #Prehistoric Stimpy / Farm Hands #Magical Golden Singing Cheeses / A Hard Day's Luck #I Love Chicken / Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman #It's a Dog's Life / Egg Yölkeo #Double Header / The Scotsman in Space #Pixie King / Aloha Höek #Insomniac Ren / My Shiny Friend #Cheese Rush Days / Wiener Barons #Galoot Wranglers / Ren Needs Help! #Superstitious Stimpy / Travelogue Season 5 #Ol' Blue Nose / Stupid Sidekick Union #Space Dogged / Feud For Sale #Hair of the Cat / City Hicks #Stimpy's Pet / Ren's Brain #Bell Hops / Dog Tags #I Was a Teenage Stimpy / Who's Stupid Now? #School Mates / Dinner Party #Big Flakes / Pen Pals #Terminal Stimpy / Reverend Jack #A Scooter for Yaksmas #Sammy and Me / The Last Temptation (Mondo Films and Shows) Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle (Disney Footage) *The Aristocats (1970) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) Time Squad (Season 1) #Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake #Never Look a Trojan in the Gift Horse #Napoleon the Conquered Napoleon Bonaparte #Confucius Say... Way Too Much/Confucius #The Island of Dr. Freud #Daddio DaVinci/Leonardo Da Vinci #To Hail With Caesar/Julius Caesar #Robin' N Stealin' With Mr. Hood/Robin Hood #Dishonest Abe/Abraham Lincoln #Blackbeard, Warm Heart-2 #Blackbeard, Warm Heart/Edward Teach #Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher/Ludwig van Beethoven #Tea Time for Time Squad/Samuel Adams #If It's Wright It's Wrong/Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright #Recruitment #Killing Time (Season 2) #A Thrilla at Attila's #Cabin Fever! #Pasteur's Packs O' Punch #Floundering Fathers #The Clownfather #Hate and Let Hate #Love at First Flight #Forget the Alamo #Repeat Offender #Ladies and Gentlemen... Monty Zuma! #White House Weirdness #Nobel Peace Surprise #Out with the In Crowd #Child's Play #Day of the Larrys #Old Timers Squad #Billy the Baby #Father Figure of Our Country #Ex Marks the Spot #Horse of Horrors #Floral Patton #Orphan Substitute Angelina Ballerina *Angelina Ballerina Specials *Angelina Ballerina Episodes The ZhuZhus Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes My Life As A Teenage Robot Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Max and Ruby Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Duckman Footage (Season 1) #I, Duckman #T.V. or Not to Be #Gripes of Wrath #Psyche #Gland of Opportunity #Ride the High School #A Civil War #Not So Easy Riders #It's the Thing of the Principal #Cellar Beware #American Dicks #About Face #Joking the Chicken (Season 2) #Papa Oom M.O.W. M.O.W. #Married Alive #Days of Whining and Neurosis #Inherit the Judgment: The Dope's Trial #America the Beautiful #The Germ Turns #In the Nam of the Father #Research and Destroy #Clip Job (Season 3) #Noir Gang #Forbidden Fruit #Grandma-ma's Flatulent Adventure #Color of Naught #Sperms of Endearment #A Room With a Bellevue #Apocalypse Not #Clear and Presidente Danger #The Girls of Route Canal #The Mallardian Candidate #Pig Amok #The Once and Future Duck #The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role #Aged Heat #They Craved Duckman's Brain! #The Road to Dendron #Exile in Guyville #The Longest Weekend #The Amazing Colossal Duckman #Cock Tales for Four (Season 4) #Dammit, Hollywood #Coolio Runnings #Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat #All About Elliott #From Brad to Worse #Bonfire of the Panties #Role With It #Ajax and Ajaxer #With Friends Like These #A Trophied Duck #A Star is Abhorred #Bev Takes a Holiday #Love! Anger! Kvetching! #Duckman and Cornfed in 'Haunted Society Plumbers' #Ebony, Baby #Vuuck, as in Duck #Crime, Punishment, War, Peace, and the Idiot #Kidney, Popsicle, and Nuts #The Tami Show #My Feral Lady #Westward, No! #Short, Plush and Deadly #How to Suck in Business Without Really Trying #You've Come the Wrong Way, Baby #Hamlet 2: This Time It's Personal #Das Sub #Where No Duckman Has Gone Before #Four Weddings Inconceivable 20th Century Fox Films *Robots (2005) Beatrix Footage *Benjamin Rabbit Films, Movies, and Shows The Angry Beavers (Season 1) #Born to Be Beavers/Up All Night #A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth #Gift Hoarse/Go Beavers #Box Top Beavers/Salmon Sez #Beach Beavers a-Go-Go/Deranged Ranger #Muscular Beaver/Fish 'n' Dips #Enter the Daggett/Bug-a-Boo #Mission to the Big Hot Thingy/I Dare You #Stinky Toe/House Broken #Tree's Company/Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner #Fancy Prance/H2Whoa! #The Bing That Wouldn't Leave/You Promised #Bummer of Love Food of the Clods (Season 2) #Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week #Kandid Kreatures/Fakin' It #Muscular Beaver 2/Stump Looks for His Roots #Tree of Hearts/Dag for Night #Un-barry-ble/Another One Bites the Musk #The Mighty Knothead/Pond Scum #Utter Nonsense/Endangered Species #Lumberjack's Delight/Zooing Time #Friends, Romans, Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy #The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up #If You In-Sisters/Alley Oops #Open Wide for Zombies/Dumbwaiters #Sans-a-Pelt/Gonna Getcha (Season 3) #My Bunny-Guard/What's Eating You? #Omega Beaver/Bite This! #Spooky Spoots/Up All Night 2: Up All Day./The Reckoning #Muscular Beaver 3/Sang 'em High #In Search of Big Byoo-Tox #The Legend of Kid Friendly/Silent But Deadly #Tough Love/A Little Dad'll Do You #Pass It On!/Stump's Family Reunion #Muscular Beaver 4/Act Your Age #Too Loose Latrine/Pack Your Dags #Daggy Dearest/Dag's List #Mistaken Identity/Easy Peasy Rider #Stare and Stare Alike! I am Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1 #Norberto y Daggetto en El Grapadura y el Castor Malo/The Loogie Hawk #Kreature Komforts/Oh, Brother? #Das Spoot/Sqotters #Long Tall Daggy/Practical Jerks #Nice & Lonely Soccer?/I Hardly Knew Him! #Brothers... To the End?/Euro Beavers #Slap Happy/Home Loners #Ugly Roomers/Finger Lickin' Goofs #Strange Allure/Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow #(Season 4) #Chocolate Up to Experience/Three Dag Nite #Fat Chance/Dag in the Mirror #Canucks Amuck/Yak in the Sack #Big Fun/Driving Misses Daggett #Moby Dopes/Present Tense #It's a Spootiful Life/The Mom from U.N.C.L.E. #House Sisters/Muscular Beaver 5 #Vantastic Voyage/Blacktop Beavers #Specs Appeal/Things That Go Hook in the Night #Damnesia/The Posei-Dam Adventure #The Big Frog/Dag Con Carny #Beavemaster/Deck Poops #Dagski and Norb/Shell or High Water #All in the Colony/Line Duncing #A Tale of Two Rangers/Bye Bye, Beavers Universal Films *Sing (2016) The Angry Beavers (Season 1) #Born to Be Beavers/Up All Night #A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth #Gift Hoarse/Go Beavers #Box Top Beavers/Salmon Sez #Beach Beavers a-Go-Go/Deranged Ranger #Muscular Beaver/Fish 'n' Dips #Enter the Daggett/Bug-a-Boo #Mission to the Big Hot Thingy/I Dare You #Stinky Toe/House Broken #Tree's Company/Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner #Fancy Prance/H2Whoa! #The Bing That Wouldn't Leave/You Promised #Bummer of Love Food of the Clods (Season 2) #Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week #Kandid Kreatures/Fakin' It #Muscular Beaver 2/Stump Looks for His Roots #Tree of Hearts/Dag for Night #Un-barry-ble/Another One Bites the Musk #The Mighty Knothead/Pond Scum #Utter Nonsense/Endangered Species #Lumberjack's Delight/Zooing Time #Friends, Romans, Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy #The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up #If You In-Sisters/Alley Oops #Open Wide for Zombies/Dumbwaiters #Sans-a-Pelt/Gonna Getcha (Season 3) #My Bunny-Guard/What's Eating You? #Omega Beaver/Bite This! #Spooky Spoots/Up All Night 2: Up All Day./The Reckoning #Muscular Beaver 3/Sang 'em High #In Search of Big Byoo-Tox #The Legend of Kid Friendly/Silent But Deadly #Tough Love/A Little Dad'll Do You #Pass It On!/Stump's Family Reunion #Muscular Beaver 4/Act Your Age #Too Loose Latrine/Pack Your Dags #Daggy Dearest/Dag's List #Mistaken Identity/Easy Peasy Rider #Stare and Stare Alike! I am Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1 #Norberto y Daggetto en El Grapadura y el Castor Malo/The Loogie Hawk #Kreature Komforts/Oh, Brother? #Das Spoot/Sqotters #Long Tall Daggy/Practical Jerks #Nice & Lonely Soccer?/I Hardly Knew Him! #Brothers... To the End?/Euro Beavers #Slap Happy/Home Loners #Ugly Roomers/Finger Lickin' Goofs #Strange Allure/Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow #(Season 4) #Chocolate Up to Experience/Three Dag Nite #Fat Chance/Dag in the Mirror #Canucks Amuck/Yak in the Sack #Big Fun/Driving Misses Daggett #Moby Dopes/Present Tense #It's a Spootiful Life/The Mom from U.N.C.L.E. #House Sisters/Muscular Beaver 5 #Vantastic Voyage/Blacktop Beavers #Specs Appeal/Things That Go Hook in the Night #Damnesia/The Posei-Dam Adventure #The Big Frog/Dag Con Carny #Beavemaster/Deck Poops #Dagski and Norb/Shell or High Water #All in the Colony/Line Duncing #A Tale of Two Rangers/Bye Bye, Beavers Doug Footage (Nickelodeon's Doug) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes (Disney's Doug) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Inspector Gadget *Pilot *1983 Episodes *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *2015 Episodes Max and Ruby Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Video Games *A Day At The Beach With The Fuzzooly Family Grim and Evil (Pilot) #Evil Con Carne (Season 1) #Gutless #Day of the Dreadbots #League of Destruction #Son of Evil #Right to Bear Arms #Trouble with Skarrina #Go SPORK #Boskovs Day Out #Cod vs Hector #Search and Estroy #The Pie Who Loved Me #Max Courage #Emotional Skarr #Evil Gone Wild #Christmas Con Carne #The Smell of Vengeance #Devolver #Everybody Loves Uncle Bob #Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne #Evil on Trial #Tiptoe Through the Tulips #Ultimate Evil (Season 2) #No No Nanook #Teenage Idol #The Mother of all Evils #The HCCBDD #Gridlocked and Loaded #Fool's Paradise #Jealousy, Jealous Do #Hector, King of the Britons (Others) #Company Halt Hamtaro Footage *Hamtaro Episodes *Hamtaro Specials CatDog Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Yoko! Jamoko! Toto! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Dan Danger Footage *Dan Danger (Plot) *Danger 101! *A Lighter Shade of Danger! *A Date with Danger! Seven Little Monsters Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Alvin and the Chipmunks Footage *Alvin and the Chipmunks Movies *Alvin and the Chipmunks Shows 2 Stupid Dogs Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes My Life As A Teenage Robot Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Hanna Barbera *The Hillbilly Bears *Punkin Puss and Mushmouse Yin! Yang! Yo! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Freddi Fish Footage *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) *Freddi Fish 2 *Freddi Fish 3 *Freddi Fish 4 *Freddi Fish 5 Living Books *Harry and the Haunted House *Harry and Friends Hanna Barbera *The Hillbilly Bears *Punkin Puss and Mushmouse Yin! Yang! Yo! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Shows *Speckle and Friends Video Games *Toonstruck Yin Yang Yo! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Angelina Ballerina *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Peter Rabbit and Friends *Shows *Specials *Movies 20th Century Fox *Robots (2005) Freddi Fish Footage *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) *Freddi Fish 2 *Freddi Fish 3 *Freddi Fish 4 *Freddi Fish 5 Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedestruct.wav *forcedestruct02.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saber sequence.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Flippy, Alvin, Tyler, Danny, Comquateater and Chris Pepper *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith, Anderson Joey, Psy C. Snowing, Russell (HTF) and Pecky Swallow *Logan Grove - Gumball Watterson and Robert Cheddarcake *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Giggles, Lillian, and Dannan O'Mallard *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson and Stephenie *Crawford Wilson - Ian *Dee Bradley Baker - Bradley and Ryan *Mitchell Whitfield and Nick Bakay - Einstein *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde and Stanz *Louis C.K. - Griffer Feist *John Partridge - Griffer Feist (Singing voice) *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio and Delbert Vult-R *Nancy Cartwright - Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark and Wonder Mouse Girl *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Kidney Rich *David Hornsby - Natane Whopper *Rob Paulsen - Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel, Gnorm Hill-Billies, Manfred Macavity *John Leguizamo - Springbaky Plain *Justin Shenkarow - Chimpy Chump *Heather Hogan - Andrina Chinchella and Flaky *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Emily Storky, Petunia, Giggles, and Tanya Mousekewitz *Joanne Vannicola - One and Owen Antler *Colin Mochrie - Two *Dwayne Hill - Three *Seán Cullen - Four *Seán Cullen - Five *Michele Scarabelli - Six *Seán Cullen - Seven *Chad Doreck - Vilburt Oinks *Jason Marsden - Aaron Sheepish *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup and Panda Smoochie *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) and Shet Meerkata *Kevin Michael Richardson - Big C *Katie Griffin - Ruby and Julimoda *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon *Reese Witherspoon - Rosita *Seth MacFarlane - Mike *Scarlett Johansson - Ash *Tori Kelly - Meena *Taron Egerton - Johnny *John C. Reilly - Eddie *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Cat *John Fiedler - Piglet *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom Kenny - Dog *Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo - Dexter *Kwesi Boakye - Darwin Watterson *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Debi Derryberry - Coco Bandicoot *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Tim Hoskins - Christopher Robin and Tim Seed-son *Billy Rosemberg, Tyler Stevenson, and Gavin MacIver-Wright - Prince Max *Robert Tinkler - Chunk *Richard Binsley - Mr Squiggles *Stephany Seki - Num Nums *Tajja Isen - Pipsqueak *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Christopher Knights and James Patrick Stuart - Private *Chris Miller and Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *Jeffrey Katzenberg and John DiMaggio - Rico *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Gary Dublin - Toulouse *Liz English - Marie *Dean Clark - Berlioz *Len Carlson - Bert Raccoon *Bob Dermer - Ralph Raccoon *Rita Coolidge, Dottie West, Linda Feige, and Susan Roman - Melissa Raccoon *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken and I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett *Rick Miller - Sparky *Bruce Hunter - X-5 *Don Adams - Tennessee Tuxedo *Bradley Bolke - Chumley Walrus *Jason Alexander - Eric Duckman *Gregg Berger - Cornfed *Dweezil Zappa - Ajax *Pat Musick - Fluffy and Uranus *Dana Hill, Pat Musick, and Elizabeth Daily - Charles and Mambo *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket *Richard Steven Horvitz - Daggett *Pamela Segall Adlon - Otto Osworth *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *Carey Means - Frylock *Dave Willis - Meatwad *Peter Sallis and Ben Whitehead - Wallace *Jess Harnell - Crash Bandicoot *Gary Eagles - Aku Aku *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Nathan Ruegger - Skippy Squirrel *Ben Stiller - Alex *Chris Rock - Marty *David Schwimmer - Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith - Gloria *Nancy Travis - Bernice *John Kricfalusi - Ren *Billy West - Stimpy *Finty Williams - Angelina Mouseling *Jo Wyatt - Alice Nimbletoes and Henry Mouseling *Keith Wickham - William Longtail *James Corden - Peter Rabbit *Daisy Ridley - Cottontail Rabbit *Margot Robbie - Flopsy Rabbit *Elizabeth Debicki - Mopsy Rabbit *Colin Moody - Benjamin Bunny *Sia - Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Fayssal Bazzi - Mr. Tod *Ewen Leslie - Pigling Bland *Christian Gazal - Felix D’eer *Rachel Ward - Josephine Rabbit *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Edward Brophy - Timothy Q. Mouse *Nick Kroll - Gunter *Mandy Moore - Sheriff Callie *Lucas Grabeel - Deputy Peck *Jessica DiCicco - Toby *Jeff Bennett - Doc Quackers, Mr. Dillo and Cody the Express Pony Rider *Cree Summer - Priscilla Skunk *Kevin Michael Richardson - Uncle Bun, Farmer Stinky, and Dr. Wolf *Mo Collins - Ella Cowbelle and Frida Fox *Carlos Alazraqui - Tio Tortuga *Gary Anthony Williams - Dusty & Dirty Dan *Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker - Sparky *Justin Long - Alvin Seville *Matthew Grey - Simon Seville *Jesse McCartney - Theodore Seville *Christina Applegate - Brittany Miller *Anna Faris - Jeanette Miller *Amy Poehler - Eleanor Miller *Janice Kawaye - Jenny *Chad Doreck - Brad and Vilburt Oinks *Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck *Mark Schiff - Little Dog *Brad Garrett - Big Dog *Annette Toutongh - Freddi Fish *Mike McAuliffe - Luther *Ewan McGregor - Rodney Copperbottom *Halle Berry - Cappy *Robin Williams - Fender Pinwheeler *Mel Brooks - Bigweld *Amanda Bynes - Piper Pinwheeler *Drew Carey - Crank Casey *Jennifer Coolidge - Aunt Fanny *Harland Williams - Lugnut *Chris Wedge - Wonderbot *Natasha Lyonne - Loretta Geargrinder *John Rhys-Davies - Boar-Twenty Five *Phil Lamarr - Hector Con Carne *Grey DeLisle - Major Dr. Ghastly *Armin Shimerman - General Skarr *Frank Welker - Boskov *Stomach - Armin Shimerman *Chiara Zanni - Hamtaro *Chantal Strand - Bijou *Saffron Henderson - Oxnard *Ted Cole - Boss *Jocelyn Loewen - Penelope *Brad Swaile - Maxwell *Brittney Wilson - Sandy *Michael Coleman - Stan *Paul Dobson - Howdy *Cathy Weseluck - Snoozer *Ellen Kennedy - Cappy *Jillian Michaels - Panda * - Stacey Fuzzooly * - Ricky Fuzzooly * - Papa Fuzzooly * - Mama Fuzzooly *Maile Flanagan - Piggley Winks *Russi Taylor - Ferny Toro *Gus Weinfield - Harry D. Rabbit *Tina Satris - Amy Fourpaws *Taylor McCluskey - Earl *Ian Crawford - Stinky *Allan Melvin - Punkin' Puss *Howard Morris - Mushmouse *Henry Corden - Paw Rugg *Don Messick - Shag Rugg *Jean Vander Pyl - Maw Rugg and Floral Rugg *Scott McCord - Yang *Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin Category:Footages Category:Movie-Spoof Travels